User blog:Starscream7/Major Changes For Lost Chroniclers
Hey, everyone! As the title says, I am here to give a major update involving a major change to my upcoming film, Lost Chroniclers. Please read this carefully, as I will say right off the bat: this may prove to be a disappointment to some people, but in the end, I have firm belief that people will be able to respect my decision. I have decided that Lost Chroniclers will NOT be a reboot of the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series. Instead, it is going to act as a sequel 'to ''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds. In other words, Lost Chroniclers is technically going to be the '''fourth installment in the BIONICLE: Universe film series. : Take a moment to accept this fact, then continue reading, carefully. Now, allow me to explain: For the past few days, I have been thinking about the film. I have said before that if Ninjago goes over well, then I will be putting the film into production. But I have looked at my past work, and what I am hoping to do in the future. I have found that I am not able to reboot the BIONICLE: Universe series. Regardless of your opinions on the original trilogy, I am, as I was before, planning on making major improvements to everything. It's been a while since I've made a LEGO film (over a year and a half), and filming for Ninjago ''has been progressing steadily. It's actually been going pretty well, and things are looking good. For one, they're looking like a major improvement over what I've done before. The reason I cannot reboot it in the way I originally had planned is because I do not want to get rid of what I have done before. Sure, the first three films were not great. In fact, if you would, take a moment to add your opinion so that we can get an overall reception of what I've done on here for the past few years: What did you think of the original BIONICLE: Universe trilogy? Awesome! It could have been a bit better in some spots, but it was very fun to watch! It wasn't bad, but there were things that could have been improved. It was horrible. I did not enjoy watching it at all. So, we'll see what people say about that. From my perspective, it was not an entirely positive reaction. I won't go over why again. But back to why I can't reboot it, I feel that starting over is a hard thing to do. I've established a storyline that could have been better. But I think that I have already made a BIONICLE universe in itself that is worth keeping as it is. Now, for a major two-part question: '''How is this going to work out, and is this still a reboot? ' The idea is that the film is going to take place several years (I have not determined exactly how many) after the events of the third film. What happened before still exists in the storyline, but onto the second part of the question, it is still a reboot, but not a full-scale one. I have begun planning out what will happen with the story - the characters, the plot, settings - everything. What I have planned out means that the film is indeed taking a path towards being a reboot (I'll put it like this: if I were to tell you the plot and what happens, then you would be able to tell that it is definitely a reboot). The reason I am so intent on this version of the film is because I feel that out of all the versions that I've come up with, this one could work out the best. All in all, I feel that the original trilogy is what I'm known best for on here. Continuing that would be a very fun thing to do. Things are going to change, and I feel that that in itself really matters at this point. There are several things that you should know right off the bat: #IMPROVEMENTS! Take note of that! #The surviving characters from the third film are likely to return, although the size of their roles has yet to mentioned. #It is possible that there will be human characters, but if there are, most of them will not have major roles. #Makuta Teridax is dead. He is not going to be resurrected or anything like that. #The film will most likely take place on Spherus Magna. Only a small portion will take place on Earth. I will definitely give more updates on this topic in the near future, as I do not want to drag on it for too long. But I have summed up much of the premise. I do have one more important poll below. Are you happy with the idea of Lost Chroniclers being the fourth installment in the BIONICLE: Universe series? It's an awesome idea! The originals were pretty good, although they could've been a bit better. This sounds very promising. It sounds like it could work, although I thought the original trilogy was okay. It could've used some improvements. But this could work out well. This is a really bad idea. The original trilogy was horrible. You should reboot it entirely. So that's all I have to say for now. Ultimately, with the vision I currently have for the film, it will require some changes to the original plot. But hopefully, we can gather some opinions on this, and I will do my best to move on from there. Thanks everyone! [[User:Starscream7|'Prepare For Extinction']] 01:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts